Observation
by Picup
Summary: [One shot] While the others battle, Luke and Tear watch from afar, catching note of something in particular with a couple of their companions...


A/N: Mhm.

This may be my last TOTA one shot for a bit now. Since I really want the new section to come out and stuff –already issued a ticket- I'm pretty sure every one else did too x)

So yes, I'm going to end up TOTA Fan Fictions with some fluff

Since I couldn't bring myself to write another angst story, and I had no idea on what another one could be oO;

So enjoy Picup's fluffeh story

With her favorite pairing GuyxNatalia x)

Dedicated to every one at the GuyxNatalia Fan Club on the Namco Tales of Forum and.. You! The Reader! And the Tales of the Abyss Fans!

Yeah that means every one x)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss… If I did, I would make myself a very own life sized Tokunaga doll! BOOYA!

There aren't any spoilers in this story so it's all gooooooood.

---

"You should be more careful on the battle field"

A voice scolded, as two figures had set themselves on the ground, while the sounds of a battle were heard from a distance. A sandy-brown headed woman had her hand gently placed on the bare arm of a young man, a soft glow emitted from her hand. It could be easily recognized as the seventh fonon. The young man grumbled as he narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well Miss-I-am-going-to-stand-back-here-and-sing-for-the-enemy you try to take the front lines"

He argued, and moved his inured arm sharply. It was firmly pulled back into place, back under the care of the healer.

"Yulia's hymns are _useful _in battle"

She replied, while she moved her hand away from his arms. Her dark eyes narrowed, as she inspected her hand work. A light scratch was all that was left, and that would be enough for him. He folded his arms, and turned away, his eyes drifted to the battle field. He winced slightly as a piercing yell tore through the atmosphere.

"Guard me while I'm casting!"  
"I can't at the moment!"

The small chatter had came after, as Anise had knocked away the beast, while Jade had started on another spell. He slowly moved to the other side of the field, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Hey Tear! Come and check this out!"

He exclaimed, and gestured for the seventh fonist to come quickly. Tear blinked, as she was putting a few things away in the item bag.

"What is it Luke?"

She asked, as she grabbed the item bag, and went to his side. He just pointed to the opposite side of the battle, where the last two companions stood, back to back. Tear some what gaped at the sight, but a small smile crossed her face.

Guy and Natalia, the last two companions, who were in the midst of a battle at the moment. What was shocking to Luke and Tear, was that their backs were slightly touching, and one of their hands were clasped together. The hands only separated if Natalia was ready to fire off another arrow, or Guy needed to block or fend off a monster. But other than that, it was as if Guy and Natalia were scared of losing each other. Luke rose an eye brow, as he unfolded his arms.

"Isn't Guy scared of woman?"

He commented, his gaze shifted over to the person beside him. Tear let out a stifled giggle, but made sure to keep herself composed.

"I think Guy's mind is to engross with the battle to realize what is going on. Besides, I think they feel safer together."

She reasoned, as she stood up, stretching her arms and legs. Luke still sat there, and pondered on what Tear said.

"Are you going to sit there all day?"

Another person had joined them. Luke just scowled, as he stood up quickly, and turned to the third person.

"And how was your beating _old man_?"

He shot back, and glared at the Necromancer. Jade just shrugged his shoulders, as his arms were wrapped behind his back.

"The usual, I see Guy and Natalia are enjoying themselves."  
"What was that about Guy and I?"

Natalia and Guy had finished their own battle, and joined into the conversation. Jade pushed his glasses back, while Luke was about to say something, until Jade quickly cut him off.

"Oh, Luke over here was remarking on how you two take so long on defeating your enemies."

He remarked casually. Luke's mouth was open, a word was about to come out, until he was cut off once again, but by a rather angry Princess.

"Well I never! At least we aren't so careless in getting wounded at the end."

She sharply said, a glare was on Luke, as she stomped off to where Tear was tending to Anise's wounds. Guy was about to say something, but thought it was better on calming the Princess down before she shot down a wild rappig, or injured any other innocent creature. He went to pursue the Princess, but while he passed by Luke, he smacked him in the arm, in his own way of saying, 'you better apologize later'. Luke sighed, and rubbed his sore spot on his arm. He ignored Jade's sarcastic comment, than just watched the Colonel walk away. He was some what out of it, for he only had one thought in his mind.

Who knew what you could find out if you just observe the battle field a bit.

---

A/N: I agree with the Luke's thought…

Because you know, I noticed my Jade doesn't use Fonic spells if it was against a Rock Worm… Yeah it was odd….

Any ways, Until next time

When the Christmas season draws near or when the section is finally made D:

YES SEND IN YOUR TICKETS IN TODAY AND IT SHALL COME FASTER!

-waves-


End file.
